


Naughty or Nice

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn't stop staring at those boots or those velvet trousers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> For Caroline hope its what you wanted =)  
> Feel free to comment away, they're always welcome  
> Enjoy

Ice clinked in Danny's glass as he splashed more whiskey in, offering to refill Steve's with a tilt of the bottle.  
"No thanks babe, I'm good. How you doing?"  
"About the same as before but, now, I'm a little bit drunk as well."  
Flopping down on couch, Danny glared at the tree. He hated watching Grace leave at the best of times but on Christmas Day? That especially sucked. The Santa outfit Kamekona had found was great, his Monkey had loved it. But now he was going to spend the rest of Christmas alone. Apart from Steve, who was curled on the end of his couch, watching him with careful eyes.  
"You can go, if you like. There won't be much excitment around here."  
"Nah, I haven't got anywhere to be. We can hang out, drink, watch a few games."  
Steve climbed to his feet, heading towards the TV. Danny lunged forward, wrapping his arms round Steve's waist and dragging him down onto his lap. With a silly grin, the blond rested his chin on Steve's broad shoulder.  
"Hello, little boy. Have you been naughty or nice this year?"  
Steve stared open mouthed at his partner. He was sat on Danny's lap, pressed firmly against his torso.  
Ok, so he'd spent most of the day staring at those heavy black boots, the white fluff brushing over the top of them, the way the red velvet clung to his muscular legs and firm ass. Once Danny had shed the jacket, Steve had felt heat pool in his groin. The black suspenders stretched taut over his chest conspired to drive the SEAL to distraction.  
"Uh, Danno? Wha...?"  
"Naughty or nice, Steven?" Danny's voice dropped to a lower register, vibrating up Steve's spine deliciously. His fingers suddenly dug into the taller man's side, wriggling and tickling. Steve let out a startled laugh, squirming to get away even as Danny began tickling in earnest. As he wiggled to get free, Steve's ass brushed over Danny's groin and he froze. There was no mistake, the blond man was sporting an impressive erection, poking right into Steve's buttock. Danny pressed his face into the SEAL's shoulder, cheeks flaming, arms falling away.  
"I'm so sorry. We can just blame the alcohol and forget everything."  
Taking in Danny's disappointed face, the slump of his shoulders, Steve made a decision.  
"Naughty," he whispered, twisting to placing his hands on Danny's chest. "What you gonna do about it, Santa?"  
Danny's head snapped up, eyes dark with lust. Without a word he grabbed the back of Steve's head, pulling him down into a searing kiss, tongue sweeping along the seam of his mouth, teeth nipping his lower lip. The blond tasted like whiskey, smoky and dark. Under that was a taste that was pure Danno, addictive, inticing and Steve was completely hooked. Groaning, he pushed Danny flat on the couch, climbing over him to grind his own rock hard cock against his partner's. Thrusting up, biting along Steve's jaw, Danny paused at his ear panting.  
"I've been waiting so long to do this. I've wanted to kiss you so many times. I jerk off imagining your hands on me, thinking of you fucking me."  
Steve moaned loudly, hands roaming down Danny's body, fingers fumbling with the fastenings of those soft, slick trousers. There were several minutes of frustration as they tried to peel each other's clothes off before they gave up, pulling apart to strip. When they crashed back together, naked and skin hungry, their groans eachoed round the apartment, followed by the slick sounds of skin on skin and messy, hungry kisses.  
"I want you. God, I want to fuck you so bad," Steve gasped, bending his head to tease one pink nipple to hardness with his tongue. Danny arched into the touch, moaning, fingers scrabbling along the smooth expanse of Steve's muscled back.  
"Lube in the drawer under the table," he groaned, yelping when the SEAL bit his sensitive chest. Reaching out, the taller man fumbled for a moment before he found the drawer and located the slender tube. Danny yanked his head down for another burning kiss, hand snaking down to grip Steve's cock and stroke it a few times. Biting the plump bottom lip he growled into Steve's mouth.  
"I'm clean. I want it hard and fast. I want to feel every inch of you." And with that he flipped over, resting on his knees with his perfectly sculpted ass in the air. Steve couldn't hold back a moan as he examined the bounty before him, the dusky hole presented to him so beautifully. He had to taste it. The tight muscle resisted his tongue at first but soon relaxed enough for him to push inside, spit slicking the clinging heat. Danny cried out, thrusting back, hands clinging to the cushions. A thought finally seeped into the SEAL's lust addled brain and he sat back. Danny twisted round, frowning, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with passion.  
"You're drunk, Danny. We shouldn't..."  
"Steven J. McGarrett, if you do not put your cock in my ass in the next two minutes, I may never forgive you. I had a couple but not enough to get drunk just loosen up. Now fuck me!"  
Without another word, Steve poured lube into his hand, slicking his fingers and pushing them into Danny's hole. He pumped them in and out a few times, loving the gasps and whimpers that poured from the blond. With a deft twist he found Danny's sensitive spot, strumming the nerve bundle until the smaller man howled with pleasure.  
"Now, Steve, fucking now!"  
Unable to resist, Steve lubed himself and slid into Danny, a gut deep groan rumbling out of him as the silky, clinging heat surrounded his cock. The build up, the kisses, the brief rimming, the simple fact that it was Danny he was inside of, had Steve on edge already. The sounds pouring from the blond, words and promises and endearments all mixed together, made Steve thrust harder, pounding deep and fast into the beautiful ass, hitting his prostate as he did.  
"Oh God! STEVE!" Danny cried out, body spasming, inner muscles clamping down. Danny closed his eyes, seeing stars as his orgasm punched out of him, cum splattering over the couch cushions. He heard Steve's drawn out groan as his hips snapped forward once more, stilling as he came deep inside his partner. After a few minutes slumped over Danny's broad back, Steve shuffled back, grimacing as he slipped out. Danny rolled onto his back, smiling sleepily at the SEAL, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.  
"Can we do that again later?" he asked against Steve's lips, nibbling them softly.  
"As much as you want, for as long as you want," Steve promised, peppering the much loved face with butterfly kisses. "Just keep the Santa outfit."  
"Best idea, ever," Danny murmured.


End file.
